Moments In Us
by degrassi-is-love
Summary: a series of eclare one-shots! Teen rating for now, we'll see how it goes though :
1. Online History

From Eli's point of view, first in the one-shot collection,enjoy? (:

Clare and I had been watching some vampire movie at her house. It was about 7:00, and her parents weren't expected to come home until about 11. We were laying on her bed watching the movie, I wasn't paying too much attention cause this movie was definitely clare's choice, let's put it that way, but I wasn't minding being all cuddled up to Clare. Her head was buried in my shoulder and my hand was around her waist. About halfway through the movie, She became completely silent, I looked over at her and brushed a lock of curls out of her face. She had fallen asleep, I laughed, there was no way I wasn't going to be teasing her about this later.

She looked so adorable asleep though, so innocent. I wasn't going to wake her up, I knew she hadn't been sleeping lately since all of the issues involving her parents fighting. I grabbed the remote, this would be the perfect time to actually change the channel to something half decent. But before I was about to change the channel, I spotted her computer, it was on, and two webpages were downsized.

I suddenly got an idea. I smirked, as much as I was loving laying here with Clare, I had a way better idea. I carefully got up, making sure not to wake her up by removing my hand from being wrapped around her waist, and sat at the computer.

_let's see what my clare is doing in her spare time..._

I first looked at the two webpages open. The first one was the webpage to the school's library, and it appeared she was searching for a Chuck Palahniuk novel. I laughed, my girlfriend was so, immensely predictable, but that was one of the things I loved about her. I then went to the next window open. As I instantly saw the website she was on, I was skeptical when I saw the title.

I stifled laughter, what was someone like Clare doing on such a superficial website? The top of the website stated

"The Best Source To Becoming Your Most Flirty and Fabulous Self"

At this point I stifled laughter, there was no way in hell she wasn't going to be teased about this endlessly.

I looked to see what article she was one, Hilarity was clearly already ensuing. This should be fantastic, what was this going to be, what nail polish is best color of your hair color? what's your gossip style? Oh no, she was never going to live this down. I finally looked at the actual title of the article

It was a quiz

It was a "Are You In Love With Him" quiz

I smirked, they actually had quizzes, computer automated robots, trying to guide people through their true feelings? Then it hit me, why she was using this quiz. _Clare might be in love with me_. Well unlike Clare, I didn't needed quizzes, I was 100% sure I was in love with her. I looked at the result of the quiz she had gotten and smiled

"Why are you even taking this quiz? it's OBVIOUS you love him, go let him know, chances are he feels like the same way" I smirked, well at least it was an intelligent quiz.

"Eli Goldsworthy, why are you on my computer" I turned around to see Clare had woken up, she was bright red, I knew she knew I found something

I went back on the bed and pulled her on top of me, so she was sitting on my lap

" huh? I thought you were better then that Edwards"

If she was red before, I didn't even know what color you could use to classify her now

"You know, there's laws against spying on someone's computer like tha..."

I interrupted to her "I didn't know you took "Are you in love with him" quizzes in your spare time" I said teasingly

She bit her lip and looked down, she started to pull away from me, stuttering

"Well..I was just.. It was just for..."

I quickly pulled her back

"I'm a little offended, you needed a quiz to tell you that you loved me? I knew it without one"

She instantly perked up, and her blue, beautiful eyes looked directly into mine, a shy smile started to form on her lips.

"You...love me?"

I smirked. "How's this for an answer"? I said, and then crashed my lips against hers.

_Thank you Sizzle Teen..._


	2. Trick Or Tease

by the way, I'm still continuing my other stories! I'm just finding it harder to find the time to write them, I find one-shots easier with all my school work. Oh and, I don't own Degrassi, or The costume I'm describing (party city, does I think) so no copyright issues! (:

p.s this isn't that realistic, but I wanted to do it, the rest of them will be though!

Clare's Pov :]

I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. It was Halloween and I was wearing one of those really trashy costumes girls buy just to get random guys attention on Halloween. But I had an absolutely brilliant idea, and it wasn't going to just fall through. Eli and I had an amazing relationship, but we loved to tease each other. And I was usually the receiving end of this, well, _not tonight_

I was wearing a vampire costume. It wasn't trampy in an obvious way, although I still found it really obvious, but more in a secluded subtle way. It was a "Juliet" costume from Romeo and Juliet that I found at the mall. It was a short red corset long sleeved velvet dress, with gold lacing. It also came with what was called a leg "garter" that had a tiny fake poison bottle attached to it. It was perfect.

Eli was picking me up in a few minutes to go to the Degrassi Halloween Dance. Although little did he know, that was the last thing we would do tonight.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, I smiled. Time to put my plan into action. I opened the door smoothly, excited to see Eli's reaction to what I was wearing.

He looked me up and down and smiled his adorable smile/smirk.

"Well hello there Edwards" He said putting his arms around my waist

"Do you like my costume?" I said, trying to sound as seductive as possible, which for me, was pretty impossible.

He nodded like an idiot, and pulled me closer, as he leaned closer in to kiss me. I pulled away and smiled.

"Where's your costume?" I said, taking in his all black attire, or in other words, what he wore everyday.

He laughed. "Not necessary, I'm already scarier then the rest of the student body, ready to go?"

I bit my lip shyly, trying to be suggestive

"What If I don't want to?"

He raised his eyebrows, and then it hit him.

He smirked just as suggestively "Well What Did You Have In Mind?"

_It was my turn,_

"Well, I don't know" I said, and then crashed my lips into his, and pushed him down on the couch, sitting on top of him. At first I could detect the shock in his kissing back, but in a matter of seconds, his tongue was caressing the inside of my mouth. Soon he was grabbing my hips, trying to pull me closer to him, if that was even possible

_My plan was working perfectly_

I pulled away for a second, and took a piece of candy corn from the dish on the living room table. I smiled, and placed it in his mouth,

I looked at his expression. He looked like he was in heaven. He pulled my face back to him, and began to kiss my neck. His hands were moving, until they got to the back of my dress. His hands started to reach under my dress, and they started going lower, until his hands finally grasped my bra strap.

_It's time_

Just about when he was about to unclasp my bra strap in the back, I quickly took a handful of candy corn

and through it directly in his face.

After that I pulled quickly away, and walked right to the door, leaving Eli lying on the couch, speechless.

"Trick Or Treat" I said teasingly. I had gotten him this time

He sighed and got up, I could tell it mostly mock anger, _mostly :) _

"More Like Trick Or Tease"


	3. Screwed Up

picture her in love lockdown part two, that would be this =] p.s so excited for friday! this is a more serious one, next one will be happy!

ELI'S POV

I sat on the school steps, right next to Clare in complete silence. Neither of us had anything to say, or we had everything to say, but didn't know just how to say. I looked over at her

She was biting her lips, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Her excessive amount of eyeliner were starting to smudge, her hair had started to re-curl, her black clip on extension had fallen out, and her little ensemble was half way covered by her degrassi cardigan.

She was starting to look like Clare again, the _real _ Clare. I couldn't believe she would pull something like this, show up to school like this. It just wasn't the Clare I, or anyone else for that matter, knew. We were used to comfortable silences, but this was far from comfortable.

I finally started to break it.

"Why would you do this, where did you even get these clothes"? I said, not even daring to look at her, for the first time ever.

"Why does it even matter, you've made it pretty clear you hate it" She said, tugging at her skirt, the normal gleam in her blue eyes hidden.

"Clare this isn't you, and you know it just as well as I do, just tell me why, I want to understand"

She inched just a little closer to me

"Well what do you think? Why Can't I not be 100% who I am, If my parents lives are falling apart, if they are changing everything they once believed in, I don't understand why I shouldn't" ,

By the last four words, tears were forming her eyes, she buried her head in her knees.

"I should have known that this was about your parents, You're allowed to not know exactly who you are Clare, but we both know this definitely isn't it, besides, why did you have to wear it here, you knew you were going to get in trouble" I sighed

She looked up, almost ashamed

"I didn't just do it for my parents Eli"

"Then what else could have caused you to do this?"

"You"

My heart dropped. How could Clare possibly think I wanted her like this? How did she not realize I had fallen for her just the way she was.

"What do you mean Edwards?"

"I thought you liked the rebel me, I thought you would like me like this" she said, with a small pathetic laugh " Guess I couldn't have been more wrong" she said, looking down once again, trying to make her skirt stretch to be the longest it could

I couldn't believe this. Part of the reason she looked like this, was because of me. I looked at her, how could I have some part in corrupting so, perfect.

"I'm screwing you up Edwards, you deserve better then this" I stated, with an expressionless face, looking away, partially terrified to hear her response.

She looked away, into the empty wind

"Eli, I'd be even more screwed up, if I couldn't be with you"

She then collapsed into my arms, and we just sat there, in comfortable silence. There was so much left to say, but what was really needed right now, was silence.


	4. Sick Day

Next thing posted will be either a chapter of as it all falls down or the taming, promise =] oh and this one shot-is actually gonna be a two shot :)

CLARE'S POV

I felt absolutely horrible. My throat was absolutely killing me, my head was pounding, and I had a fever of 102. If I could make one thing absolutely avoidable, it would be being sick.

"Clare, there is no way you're going to school tomorrow, just rest" my mom shouted from downstairs

It might sound percurilar, but I hated missing school. I hated being behind school work, and I hated not seeing...him

But considering I could barely move, and I was this close to coughing my lungs out, I knew missing one day was inevitable. I picked up my phone, I smiled, one new text from Eli

"How are you feeling? I noticed you were losing your voice in English"

I smiled even brighter, it was nice to feel that at least one person, noticed things about me, and actually cared.

"Horrible :( have fun missing me in class tomorrow :P" I texted back

I got an immediate response

"You're missing? Hmm...maybe I could take off too...are your parents going to be home"

"They won't be...but you can't just take off, I don't want you missing any work, are you sure?"

I was hoping with all my heart that didn't change his mind, but knowing him, it definetely wouldn't .

"I'm sure, you need someone to take care of you anyway ;), call me when you wake up?"

I blushed. Well, this was definetely going to be a lot more interesting then english.

** Next Day **

I woke up at 9:30 the next day, feeling just as horrible as the day before. At least now, I had something to look forward too. I used all the energy I had in me, which isn't alot, to get out of bed and see if my mom's car was still in the driveway. Luckily it wasn't. I picked up my phone and dialed Eli's number.

He picked up immediatly

"Hey, how are you feeling"? he asked, sounding genunally concerned, which made my heart completely melt,, he just never lost effect on me, not that that was a problem.

"I'v been better, so I guess you really didn't go to school?" I said, not realizing how horribly hoarse my voice sounded, I could barely talk, it sounded like I was croaking

"Hmm...your hoarse voice is kinda hot Edwards"

I rolled my eyes, and held back a giggle. It was incredible how he could be making me melt once second, and pissing me off the next, but I loved it.

"Well, who cares if I'm in complete pain, as long as you think it's hot" I said sarcastically, he was rubbing off on me more and more every day

"Fiesty! can I come over now?"

"Yes Please"

I loved how now that we were in a relationship, I could be totaly open and honest with how I feel about him, and how much I needed him.

We got off the phone with each other, and he said he would be there in about 15 minutes. I looked down at what I was wearing. Pajama shorts, white vneck, and knee socks. I thought about changing into something less...this, but I was too comfy, and I was comfortable with Eli, so I just stayed in it.

My clothes weren't the problem, my appearance was. My hair was an absolute mess of curls and I was even paler then usual. As much as I hated not looking decent for my gorgeous boyfriend, I knew he wouldn't judge me

A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring

**lol, lame ending**

**So the only reason I'm making this a two-shot, is cause it's already so long, and I still want to include more**

**so yeah =]**


	5. Sick Day Part 2

this is pure fluff! Some one-shots will be intense, this is not one of them! haha

CLARE'S POV

I went downstairs to answer the door. This wasn't an easy feat though, considering at the present moment, I had the energy of someone elderly. I finally opened the door and quickly embraced him before he could make some sarcastic comment about my state of health. I pulled away from the hug and tugged his hand upstairs, I just wanted to get into bed.

I saw him trying to hide a smirk.

"How are you feeling beautiful?"

I rolled my eyes and searched for the sarcasm in his voice, surprisingly, there was none to be found.

"That is the very last adjective I would use to describe myself right now" I sighed, and sat on my bed.

"You always look beautiful Clare" he said sitting on the side of my bed, and playing with one of my curls.

I took a second to take his appearance in. His hair was messy, a look that I had loved. He was wearing a simple black V-neck and dark washed jeans. It never failed to surprise me that someone like him was actually mine.

I tugged him onto the bed with me.

I wasn't usually the forward type, in our relationship, that was his job. But I felt horrible, and the only thing that would make me feel better was being as close to him as possible.

He lied down next me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I buried my head in his chest and just sat there as he stroked my hair.

"I think you should wear these clothes more often" he said, pulling on to my waist tighter, referring to my white V-neck, pajama shorts and long striped socks

It just occurred to me how much cleavage was probably showing.

I tried to curl myself in a ball and distance myself from him

"don't count on it, I was too tired to change into anything else"

He pulled me back on him, I felt my cheeks burning

I grabbed the remote and started to surf the channels

"You know, since I'm sick, I get to pick what we watch, and you can't complain about it"

He sighed looking at the channel guide

"This better not mean what I think it does"

I smiled slyly

"Oh, I think it does"

and with that I quickly put on Twilight which was showing on one of the movie channels. I didn't even like the movie that much, I was more of a fortnight person, but I loved how much Eli hated it. It was up to the part where Eli and Clare were in bed making out, how ironic.

Eli looked over at me and laughed

"Hmm..that looks fun, let's try it" he said teasingly, and leaned down and crashed his lips into mine pulling me on top of him.

I suddenly felt shivers run up and down my spines as I met his lips, just as passionately. And I thought I had the chills before...

I finally felt a bolt of energy

While still on top of him, I teasingly pulled away and hit him

"You know what I have is contagious right, it's very possible by kissing me, you're just getting sick"

"Well obviously, you did know I'm just using you so I can get sick and miss more school right?" He said jokingly

"And here I thought you were just attracted to me, silly me"

"Nah, your good looks are just a bonus Edwards" he replied mockingly

I climbed off of him and back next to him. It was impossible for us to be any closer. My arms were wrapped around his waist, our legs were intertwined, and his arm was around my shoulders. We just sat there in silence for a little while, me occasionally looking up to him and smiling

I was still feeling feverish, but for all the right reasons...


	6. Spots

this is pretty much pure fluff..enjoy? (: cause I'm feeling fluffy. this next one will be an intense one though, i'v got it all planned out, get pumped =]]

**and I HAVEN'T forgotten about my other stories! I promise, those just require more thoughts which I don't have the time for, a chapter of the taming WILL be up sometime this weekend, I promise! not so sure If I'm continue as it all falls down, thoughts? **

CLARE'S POV

We were sitting in morty parked three blocks away from my house. While it was not the most romantic scenario, it was our only option. I hadn't exactly been forbidden from seeing Eli, but after the night he came over for dinner, it wasn't exactly a good idea to mention I was going out with him, not yet. So instead I had just told them I was meeting Alli. We had just got got back from the dot, and I still had about 15 minutes until curfew, so we weren't about to say goodbye yet.

We had been sitting there for about 5 minutes, just sitting and talking, his hand was on my knee and my arms were wrapped around his neck. It was incredible how happy he made me.

"So Edwards, how many minutes left until curfew"? He asked suggestively.

"Hmm...about 14" I said with a sly smile, leaning closer to him.

"I wonder what we could do to pass the time"

"I wonder..."

He then pulled me closer to him, and captured my lips before I could say anything else. I would never get tired of the sensation I felt while kissing Eli, he pressed his tounge to my lips, searching for an entrance, and took advantage when I let him in. His tounge explored my mouth as mine explored his. He then bit my lip roughly, and moved his lips down, until he reached my neck.

I was about to explode from the joy and passion I was feeling, when he got to my neck he placed his lips on it softly, and start to plant butterfly kisses on it for a few seconds. I just sat there giggling, enjoying how crazy he was making me. He then stopped, and started sucking on my neck. He knew this was my weakness, and I had to find the power in me to bite my lip to refrain myself from screaming out in happiness. A few minutes later, we finally pulled away from each other, both completely breathless

He started laughing, I paused.

"What's so funny?"

My mind started to wander trying to figure out what I could have done wrong.

He smirked "What did you tell your parents you were doing tonight?"

"I told them I was out Alli's, why?"

"You might have to explain how you managed to get that while at Alli's house" he laughed, pointing to the newly formed dot on my neck.

"Eli, please tell me you didn't"

"Well..."

"How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

He smirked and pulled the hood on my sweater on me so it was covering the hickey

"All better?"

"Nope" I replied teasingly, and quickly leaned over and pressed my lips to his neck until he had a matching spot.

He grabbed my waist

"Was that supposed to be my punishment?...cause I'll gladly piss you off more then"

I got out of morty, to walk back to my house.

I looked back at him, and kissed his cheek through the open window

"Goodnight Eli"

"Goodnight Clare"


	7. Swimming

Swimming

ELI'S POV

I sat at the curve of the Coyne's pool. Rich kids ginormous outdoor pool? Well, not usually my scene. But Fiona was my best friend Adam's new girlfriend, and she actually was pretty cool. I was really happy for him, he deserved a girlfriend, I'm sure he wasn't happy with always being the 3rd wheel.

Fiona had invited Adam, Clare and I over to her pool to hang out. The four of us had all been hanging recently.

I was sitting at the edge of the pool with my toes dipped into the pool holding hands with Clare. We were just sitting there in silence playing under water footsie. Fiona and Adam were hanging out by the cabana (which seemed like a few miles away, considering the size of this backyard). Adam obviously couldn't go in the pool, considering his situation. The sun was just setting and it was pretty much quiet, Clare and I were basically in our own world.

I started playing with the hem of of her coverup. She smiled that adorable smile of hers and inched closer, if even possible, and tucked her head into my shoulder.

"Wanna actually go in the pool, not that I have a problem with just staying in this position" I smiled and stroked her hair.

"That would require me taking clothes off, which I don't particularly want to do" she teased.

I knew like me, she was wearing a bathing suit, so I jokingly started to pull her tank top down to reveal her blue bathing suit top, which was surprisingly skimpy(or skimpier) for her taste.

"Well I could take it off for you" I laughed

She instantly turned red and pushed me into the pool

"Not a chance" she said matter of factly splashing me.

"Wow Clare, If you wanted me to take my shirt off you could have just asked"

I said pulling my shirt off, knowing it would make her blush. Of course, she did. Making her blush was almost as fun as kissing her.

"I'll just watch you swim from here" she said taking my hand from the edge of the pool

I suddenly had an idea

"Well you really shouldn't have taken my hand Edwards"

"Why not; oh no; you wouldn't"

I smirked

"You know me Edwards, I would and I will"

And with that I pulled her into the heated water and wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't' escape.

She just shrieked, and then finally gave up on the concept of being let go, and held on to my torso.

"You know I hate you right?" she smiled

I dragged her over to the wall of the pool and gently pinned her against the wall of it

"You know I don't believe you right?" I laughed and pulled up her chin to fully face me and then I gently kissed her on the lips. She leaned in closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, and the kiss became anything but gentle.

Then suddenly, she broke the kiss, and giggled and splashed me

"Hey Eli, catch me if you can" and then she swam across the pool in the sunset

"That's a joke Clare, you're mine"


	8. Groupies

In this one-shot, eli and clare aren't together yet. They are in that friends-flirting stage that they were in up until Still Fighting, so keep that in mind. In all of my other one shots they are already together unless I note otherwise

CLARE'S POV

I looked through my closet, completely at a loss at what to wear. How was I, Clare Edwards, going to a deadhand concert. Eli had bought tickets for him and Adam, but Adam got sick yesterday, so I guess I was the fill in. I had no idea what people wore to these things, actually, I had a perfect idea.

But someone look me, didn't own anything suitable.

I finally decided on a simple black ruffled dress with red flats, it was the best I could do. I looked at my window at 6 (the exact time Eli was supposed to pick me up), and he and morty were promptly outside. I locked up the house and then went outside and got into morty. He smirked at me (this smirk I think I might be falling for)

"Is that your dark look saint clare?"

"I didn't exactly have a lot of time to plan what to wear, I was a last resort remember?" I sighed jokingly.

"Hey, you were pick number 2; but then again, I do only have two friends here so, feel as special as you want"

Friends. Just Friends. I wasn't naive, I knew he felt more then that, he had too. And I definitely did. I had never felt this way, this strongly, before, not Declan, not KC, not anyone. But I had to wait until one of us did something about whatever was or wasn't between us, and it wasn't going to be me

"You have the best way of making me feel special Eli" I mocked

"You're welcome, beautiful" He said, half smiling-half smirking. I knew, deep down, he was probably joking, that didn't stop my heart from beating endlessly

After 20 minutes of flirty banter, we finally got to the concert venue, and it was everything I expected.

Guys dressed exactly like Eli everywhere, only with more piercings and tattoos, and girls dressed to match. Everyone looked deathly, which slightly terrified me, but I felt security being with Eli

We got out of the hearse, and all the concert goers looked at the car in approval.

As we walked in the gates to the concert Eli turned to me and said

"I know this isn't your scene Clare, but I promise I'll make sure you have fun"

_I'm with you, of course I'll have fun_

Of course I didn't say that though, I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

As we made our way to our seats, I looked at my surroundings, Tons of mosh pits just waiting to happen, and girls dressed like death-obsessed sluts

_ which might be exactly Eli's type, or at least that's what I feared_

We finally got to our seats and sat down

I let my eye wander for a little while until I felt Eli squeeze my knee

"You look terrified" He laughed

"So what if I am?" I was slightly interested, well more then slightly, to hear the answer to this

"Aw, want me to hold your hand?" He whispered seductively in my ear, I had to shake myself away from him, before I completely lost it

"You have no respect for me do you?" I finally muttered sarcastically

He laughed and looked towards the stage.

The opening band was playing, but they were playing softly, partially because no one was listening. They weren't half bad honestly.

"Hey hearse boy" I heard from behind me

Me and El turned around, behind us stood a girl, who looked about Eli's age, maybe a little older, smiling devilishly

She had stick straight black hair, the darkest makeup I had ever seen, and she was wearing the female version of what Eli was.

He looked at her questionably

"Saw you when I was waiting online, cool car you've got there, I'm Charlotte" she said, walking closer to Eli

My heart started to race, this girl was shamelessly flirting with Eli, what if he started to flirt back? right in front of me. I felt like I was going to be sick

"Thanks"

"What, no name hearse boy? You're making it a lot harder for me to ask me to see the back of the car?" She smirked

He laughed, but at the same way he would laugh at something Fitz would say, which calmed me down

"Not that it wasn't great to meet you, but how about you just enjoy the concert?"

"I have an idea how to do that" she shot right back, inched her fingers closer to his hair

Suddenly, something came over me, and I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't stop it

"Hey Charlotte, how about instead you just enjoy this"

I said, more possessively then I intended, and grabbed Eli by his collar and kissed him with all the passion capable. He grabbed my waist, and we proceeded to feverishly make-out, right then and there. Suddenly we both pulled away

If my heart raced any faster it would explode, and I was in danger of being over heated

Eli's eyes were wide open with lust, he smirked at "Charlotte" who rolled her eyeliner heavy eyes and walked away

"Jealous Clare is pretty sexy" He whispered in my ear as he watched her walk away.

"I'm not jealous, I just think if anyone here should have groupies, it should be deadhand" I huffed, my lips still tingling

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him

"Well you're still my groupie Clare"


	9. Letting Go Part 1

Letting Go Part 1

CLARE'S POV

I had heard him. He might have think I hadn't, but how could he live with himself? Living a lie. Telling me I was the one he loved, when I really was just a distraction. A distraction from what he really loved. It didn't matter how important he claimed I was, I just wasn't important enough.

Did he honestly believe I didn't know? I had been staying with him for about a week or two, I would lye next to him in bed and be awakened at midnight to hear him talking in his sleep

talking to _her_

Her name came up, every night. And I just had to lye there, and try to fall back asleep, try to swallow the tears, the tears I have to keep pretending that aren't there.

And then he would just act like he loved me, like she wasn't the most important thing on his mind.

_I couldn't deal with this anymore_

I was staying with Eli to escape emotional trauma, not be engulfed in it

The next day we had off from school, and we were sitting in the dot. I was sitting in silence, enable to possibly say anything, I couldn't pretend that things were alright anymore.

I was sick of being second best to the most important person in my life

What if Julia had never died? Would he even have moved to Degrassi? And if he had, would he even have looked at me twice. What if he never feels the same way about me, as he always will about her.

My throat started to close up, and I felt as if I opened my mouth, I would break down. So I bit on my lip, trembling.

Eli got back from getting us coffee and instantly gazed upon my expression. I felt tears glistening in my eyes

_I couldn't stop them this time_

He rushed over to me and took my hand

"Clare,what's wrong"

I just turned away, I wasn't going to let him see my tears, I wasn't ready to confront reality

"Clare; look at me; tell me what's wrong"

he said in a begging tone, touching my arm, trying to get me to turn towards him.

I just sat there in silence.

He took our coffees, and took my arms, and dragged me outside to Morty.

We sat inside the car and he grabbed my fingers and intertwined them with his

"You're going to tell me what's wrong right now"

I finally opened my mouth, and my throat became dry

"What am I doing wrong, why aren't I good enough?"

He then looked at me, completely perplexed

"What are you talking about? You could never do anything wrong, good enough for what?"

And then, then I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears started to spill out, and I couldn't stop them anymore.

"I know you still love her, I hear you talk about her in your sleep, how can you even pretend"

His face suddenly paled.

"Clare, you know I love you, she just appears in my dreams because...well I don't know, but I know you're the one I want"

"But I'm only the one you want, because I'm the only one you can have"

"It's not like that, you know how into you I am, I can't just get rid of something that's on my conscious "

"It's not about that! I can't be in her shadow anymore! You said you were ready for a relationship, I can't be played like this, I have feelings too"

"I am not playing you! I can't control what I dream! It's a reoccurring nightmare I have, it has nothing to do with you!"

"Of course it doesn't! nothing you ever feel does, why can't I just be as important to you as you are to me"

His eyes now were brimming with tears

"You are the most important to me, a part of me will always love Julia,I can't control that,But..."

"Eli I know that! But I just can't be the consolation prize anymore, until you let go of her, you're going to have to let go of me"

I ran out of the car before I could listen to anymore. I was out of breath, choking with tears, I was on the verge of a breakdown, and I wasn't going to let him see me fall apart, not anymore.

ELIS' POV

I watched her run away, too far away for me to catch her.

If she had only let me finish my sentence, would she finally realize, the truth?

"_You are the most important to me, a part of me will always love Julia, I can't control that, But you're the only one I'm in love with, even if Julia had never died,I would have found you." _

I was going to tell her that. There was no way I was going to let the best thing that ever happened to me slip away.


	10. Letting Go Part 2

Random fact: there is no way anyone can write fluffier eclare then umbrella part 2. FDSJFDJHGHJDJ anyways, here's part 2 (:

CLARE'S POV

I sat in my seat in english shaking. I looked like a disaster, I just didn't have the energy to be presentable, or to get sleep. I had somehow managed to successfully avoid Eli all day since our confrontation yesterday. I knew seeing him now was inevitable. I looked a my watch, the bell would ring in a half a minute. Eli was always here four minutes early, maybe he wasn't here today.

Unfortunately half a second later, Eli appeared through the door. My heart wrenched when I saw him. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep either. There were hints of bags under his slightly blood shot eyes, and yet he still managed to look unconditionally attractive. Half of me was hoping he would sit somewhere else, instead of the normal seat in front of me, but half of me was hoping he wouldn't.

Half of me got what I wanted, he took his normal seat in front of me. He avoided eye contact with me though. I tried to clear my thoughts, but it was impossible. I waited a few seconds for him to turn around, or to say something to me, nothing. I felt tears coming to my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. I couldn't believe he was just going to give up, not even try to recover our relationship. I guess I was right, maybe I wasn't important to him after all. The thought of that though, brought even more tears to my eyes, and caused my head to pound. So I tried to clear my thoughts one again, it failed.

Mrs. Dawes took the center of the classroom

"Alright class, do we have any volunteers to read their creative writing assignment, or should I choose the fortunate ones?"

Eli immediately raised his hand.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, the stage is yours" Mrs. Dawes said and motioned for him to get up in front of the class and read.

Eli got out of his seat and finally looked at me, as he walked up to the front. I had never witnessed such intense eye contact, I couldn't read his expression. But it singlehandedly, made me realize how much I needed him back. I knew I couldn't though, I had more dignity then that. I couldn't be with someone who didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about him.

He stood in the middle of the classroom, and cleared his throat, then looked back at me once more time.

_I don't get how I did, why I keep doing this to myself_

_ It was so preventable, yet I didn't have the power to prevent it_

_ I just let the closest person to me go, and didn't even try to stop her_

_I wish I could change what happened, because it's haunted me ever since_

He then continued on for a little while, saying similar things to the above. I felt tears form in my eyes, why was he doing this to me? I KNEW this was about Julia. Did he realize how much he was hurting me? I know, this might sound selfish, me worrying about myself when he's talking about the death of a loved one, but I was too broken to be selfless.

What burned the most, was that he was looking at me, passionately, the entire time. As he read it, the other classmates all "subtly" turned to look at me, whispering. I guess they assumed it was about me, if only they knew.

In his essay, it was so obvious how in love he was. I could feel his passion and emotion through his writing, and everything in me wished he had wrote those words about me.

He finally went back to his seat. I averted my eyes so I wouldn't have to face him.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I was brought back to earth by a gentle touch on my back.

Even the gentlest touches sparked electricity, that I didn't even know could be real, up until I met him.

Without eye contact, he slipped a note into my hand, and stroked it before I had the power to pull away.

I slowly opened the note, not sure if I had the strength to read what was inside of it

"I meant every word I said, and please don't ever doubt it. I'm in love with you and only you"

My heart stopped beating and I started to feel lightheaded

That essay, it hadn't been about Julia, it had been about _me_

I turned to him and slowly and smiled shyly at him, giving him the signal, everything would be okay. His eyes instantly brightened up, as if I had just lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. _God how I loved that smile_

Eli quickly turned around and raised his hand

"Mrs. Dawes, may I go get something from my locker"

She motioned to him it was ok to go

I suddenly got it

I quickly jolted my hand in the air

", may I go to the nurse, something came over me?"

She looked at Eli walking out the door, to me, and sighed knowingly.

"Go ahead Mrs. Edwards"

I ran out the door to see Eli sitting on the floor beneath his locker smiling.

"Thought you wouldn't take the hint Edwards"

I ran over to him and he pulled me into his lap, as I buried my head into his chest.

The rest of the world began to dissolve around us

"I love you" we both said stimutaneously

He may have found the power to let go of her, but I don't think I was ever going to find the power to let go of him.


	11. Tonight, I Love You

This one-shot is like an alternate-what's going on the series right now (: I mean obviously all my one-shots are, but since this topic of spending the night was brought up in the series,I wanted to say in this one shot, the hoarding problem isn't there

Oh and-this is super fluffy, but umbrella part 2 inspired me to be fluffy =] Also by the way, I don't know why I didn't say this before, but if you have any idea for a one shot, just let me know! comment or something, always looking for ideas=]

CLARE'S POV

It had to be at least 1 in the morning, I thought I would finally be able to have no troubles sleeping, since I was away from bickering parents, and staying the night at Eli's house. But here I was, still lying completely awake. Eli had fallen asleep about an hour ago. He had decided to sleep on the mini-couch in his room,opposed to in his bed with me. I agreed with him, that this was the best thing. Although deep down, it was undeniable I would be much happier if he was lying in bed next to me (in the non-sexual sense of course)

_lets just take tonight, tonight slow_

_Cause I need to see where this, where this goes_

So here I was alone in his ginormous bed. I should have been happily asleep, just knowing I was in the same room with my incredible boyfriend, but my parents troubles were still consuming me, and keeping me up to the point where I couldn't fall asleep. I was slightly chilly in only Eli's tee-shirt and pajama pants, even though all the covers were warm above me. It felt incredible to feel so surrounded by Eli. It was the best feeling in the entire world to be lying in the bed that he slept in every night, and to be cuddled up against his pillows in his t-shirt. But it just wasn't enough. I needed one more thing. And that was _Him. _I leaned up in bed to see him through the darkness on the couch. He looked adorable asleep, but I felt the desire to wake him anyway. I climbed out of his bed and sat next to him and gently nudged his arm

_I need you_

"Eli" I whispered, hoping he would hear me and wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked over at me and smiled gently

"Are you ok? why are you still up?" He asked holding my hand, still hazy from his sleep.

"Can you please come into bed with me, I can't fall asleep" I asked sweetly and hesitantly, while gently tugging his arm.

He smirked and got up sleepily, and climbed into bed. I settled down right next to him and rested my head on his warm,firm chest. He snaked his arm around my waist, dissolving any distance between us. I felt as though a firework had been lit inside me, every part of me tingling.

_Id give you today but it's not mine yet_

_Ill ask you to stay here with me till then_

_I think I'm falling for you_

We intertwined our fingers and I closed my eyes, suddenly able to forget everything, when the best thing that had ever happened to me was lying next to me.

I had never felt anything so perfect before

_I just want to look in your eyes and see_

_All that you have looking back at me_

_i think tonight, _**I love you **


	12. Second Impressions

Alright so this one-shot is a little different then my others

You know how in breakaway part 2 eli and clare meeting is like perfection, and suddenly in better off alone clare randomly is irritated by eli? This one-shot is my explanation of what happened! so it takes place sometime in between the two episodes =]

CLARE'S POV

I walked into my new english classroom slowly and cautiously. Two days in regular 10th grade english was enough for me, every other student in that class was an absolute moron, so my teacher decided it was best for me to switch to Advanced 11th grade english. I guess it made sense, english was my best subject.

I knew absolutely no one in the class though, that didn't really pose to be a major problem though, it's not like I would be talking much anyway. I was perfectly fine with being the one 10th grade outcast in the class, as long as it would better my education.

I looked at the teacher in the front of the classroom, according to my new revised schedule, her name was Mrs. Dawes.

"Hello, you must be Clare, welcome to my class, how about you take the empty seat in the 3rd row" the teacher smiled

I said nodded and went to sit where she had told me to. From what I could tell, she seemed very nice. I sat in the seat she told me to and waited in silence for class to begin. My eyes suddenly wandered to the door, as suddenly I saw _him _walk in

He was the guy who had run over my glasses the other day and complimented my eyes, needless to say, I knew nothing about him, other then the fact he was one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen in my life. I guess was in 11th grade, I had partially assumed he was a senior, he looked pretty mature (not that I put consideration into the matter, of course).

", I hope you had a pleasant weekend" Mrs. Dawes remarked as he walked through the door

_Goldsworthy. _

Well now I knew his last name, I was partially praying someone would say his first. I don't know why I was so curious, I just...was.

He started walking in my direction, but it appeared his head was in the clouds, I don't think he noticed me.

I was being ridiculous. Why would he notice me? We didn't even know each other

_"See You Around"_

_ "Guess You Will" _

I noticed he was walking right towards the seat in front of me. I tried to look down, averting eye contact with him. If I did look him in the eyes, there was a chance I would do something to humiliate myself, and I didn't want to take that risk.

I finally looked up, just curious to see if he would be looking at me, doubtful. I raised my eyes to see him looking at me. I Instantly turned scarlet. And looked right back down.

"You were a lot friendlier the last time we met, pissed I destroyed your glasses?" he smirked and analyzed my face, as if he was trying to figure me out.

_he remembered_

"Uhh...sorry, Hi I'm Clare"

I instantly regretted saying my name, I needed to remind myself chances are, he didn't' care what my name was he didn't seem like the type who would.

"I'm Eli, guess we will be seeing each other around" he said, did a slight wink (but so slight, I couldn't tell whether it was a wink or not) and turned around

My heart was absolutely pounding, which I didn't get at all, I barely knew him, why was my insides collapsing?

I mean sure he was attractive, and he had really nice eyes, but I was never attracted to guys like him. He was dressed in all black, he was wearing rings, and he drives a hearse for crying out loud. Maybe I really was a new Clare, if I couldn't take my eyes off this boy

I tried to pay attention for a majority of the period, but most of the time I found myself just staring at him. I couldn't stop.

I thought he hadn't noticed, until that is he turned around and said

"You've been staring at me all class, you're doing wonders for my ego" he said jokingly

I was instantly taken aback. Was I that obvious?

"Uh..I wasn't staring at you actually I was just..."

He interrupted before I had a chance to make up an excuse

"What, first time you've ever seen some one wear all black?"

"What is that supposed to mean" I shot back, slightly offended, the more I talked to this boy, the more he pissed me off, _but the more attracted I found myself to him_

"You look the kind of person who would be either completely opposed or terrified of me"

"Excuse me, What makes you think you know anything about me?"

He looked at my clothes, I was dressed pretty conservatively, it didn't help my case

" Just a guess, I'm sure I'll figure more out" he said mockingly, then let his eyes linger on me for a few more seconds and turned away

That's it, first impressions could be very deceiving. This guy was a completely egotistical and smug

It was settled, I wouldn't have _anything _to do with him _ever_

But deep down, I knew it was just the beginning


	13. Thunder

Well this was good in concept; but fail-esque in reality, sorry! hahah (:

I feel like this is slightly ooc; I don't know this seasons Clare seems too strong/sarcastic for this, but I thought it would be cute?

Thunder

ELI'S POV

Clare and I were in my room, trying to do some organizing in my room. We figured if we sort out at least one small area in my room twice a week, we would get it cleaned up soon. Although this was no easy task. Cleaning out my room was proving out to be one of the hardest tasks imaginable, but knowing Clare was there with me made all the difference. At around 8:30 P.M; we grew tired of sorting and throwing out, so we decided to take a much deserved break. We were watching some random sitcom on TV; she was sitting in between my legs on the couch and I was abstent-mindly playing with her hair.

It was completely peaceful, besides the storm that was brewing outside, the rain was coming down hard, and occasional small bolts of lightening would strike. Clare's lip was quivering, and I could tell something was wrong instantly.

I pulled her closer to me and interlocked our fingers

"Is everything okay?"

She looked at me and faked a small smile

"Mhmm,I'm fine; I just have a slight fear of thunder"

Less then a minute later, loud thunder boomed, possibly louder then I had ever heard before.

Clare jumped into my lap, shaking.

I knew she was terrified, but I couldn't help smile. She looked so adorable when she was vulnerable, plus she was in my lap...

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

"Just a little?" I teased while stroking her arm, trying to soothe her

"Childhood fear that never quite disappeared" She smiled cutely, as if she was almost daring me to judge her

"Well relax, I'm here to protect you, just breathe" I said as her shaking started to stop

**You'll always be my thunder**

She smiled at me and wrapped her hands around my waist

The thunder was showing no sign of stopping though, it was just getting worse and worse

Clare was pretending not to be petrified, but I saw right through her

It boomed once more, and the lights began to flicker, but ultimately stayed

She looked at me nervously

"What if the power goes out"

I then realized exactly what Clare needed to get her mind off the thunder, a _distraction_

I kissed her cheek softly then whispered

"What Edwards, don't trust me in the dark?"

And then I crashed my lips into hers, before they could start quivering anymore, luckily for me, she didn't hesitate, she was in my lap; and I started to lower into the couch; so she was lying on top of me. I rubbed her back while our tongues continued to fight for dominance.

We finally stopped to pull up for air, she started to play with her curls shyly, struggling for breath

"Did my plan of distraction work?" I smiled, glad to see she didn't look scared anymore

She rolled her lit up eyes and collapsed into my arms

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**

Suddenly, all electricity shut off, and Clare and I were left lying there in the complete darkness.

Her breathing picked up, I could tell she was starting to panic

I sat up and said "I'll go try to find a candle or something, you stay here"

I started to stand up and she grabbed my hand and stood up with me

**I don't wanna ever love another**

"Oh no, I'm coming with you, you're not leaving me at a time like this"

**You'll always be my thunder**

**so bring on the rain **


	14. Maybe Someday

This one-shot takes place during the end of umbrella part 2! (: It's different then most of my one-shots, because it's mostly thoughts and not dialogue/action

Someday

CLARE'S POV

"What is it, four stars?"

I smiled jokingly, referring to Eli's room. I couldn't help but feel giddy. I had never felt so close to Eli, now that he was finally opening up to me. I felt like a giant brick wall had just been lifted, and now we could finally be, well us.

"Once it's ready...and _you are"_

And then, my heart started pounding, in a way it had never pounded before. I knew something had changed I knew exactly what he was referring to when he said _you are _

He was referring to sex, there was no way around it

Had I thrown myself, and my virginity at him just a little while ago? Yes. But I wasn't exactly in my best mental state, I wasn't thinking straight. Whether I would have actually done it, well honestly, that was questionable

That's what scared me the most

For the first time in my life, I was actually considering sex

Since practically elementary school, I knew I wouldn't have sex until I was married. So it wasn't even relevant to think about it. But suddenly, I felt as if nothing was protecting my virginity anymore. At any moment, I could just give up my beliefs all together,all because of _him_

I found myself wondering what it would be like, what I was supposed to do, how it would feel

And this was terrifying, because the fact that I was actually wondering about this, implied that it would actually happen, and that I was ready, ready to throw away everything i've always held close to me

_and maybe I was_

It was almost as if, deep down, I knew that things were going to further with Eli then I planned, and maybe that wasn't a bad thing

I looked into his eyes, and knew I was absolutely in love with him, and our relationship had only just begun.

I trusted Eli, and if we were meant to have sex, it would happen, I couldn't hold my guard up anymore, not even if I tried.

I was putting my guard down now, and while there was a ton of fear admitting I, Clare Edwards, was ready, something deep down told me I was ready for whatever came at me, whether it involved losing my virginity, or not.

_"Maybe Someday"_


	15. Abandoned Perfection Part 1

I want to see that picnic they had! So I decided to make my own version of whatever it was =]

this will be a two shot, by the way :D

so the whole picnic thing; part two! :D

Abandoned Perfection

CLARE'S POV

Eli and I were sitting on his couch deciding how to spend our saturday night.

"How about we just drive around and see if we find anything to do"

I raised my eyebrows, knowing his definition of finding something to do, but I agreed

We walked outside, intertwining our fingers

For once, our relationship was completely drama free, everything just seemed...right; I was completely happy.

The past few days, we had been very touchy-feely, whenever we were together; we were either hugging, holding hands, or he had his arm around me. This made me incredibly giddy, which was exactly how I had been feeling all week.

We got into morty and drove around for a bit. Seemingly, there was nowhere to go. But it didn't really matter, Eli and I just didn't get bored. Still though, it would be nice to go somewhere other then The Dot. It was impossible to go there without spotting someone from Degrassi, which got tiresome.

I looked through the window, and I could tell we were driving through a new path that didn't even look the slightest bit familiar.

"Eli, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"No" he stated shortly, smirking

"Maybe we should get back on the main road?"

"Ouch, my girlfriend has absolutely no faith in my sense of direction"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Woah" Eli said, looking out the window

I quickly turned to see what he was looking at

"What is this?" I asked with widened eyes.

He opened his car door and smirked devilishly

"Let's find out"

We walked out of the car, I held his hand nervously. I wasn't sure exactly where we were, it looked very wooded though. What if there were dangerous animals here? Or the property belonged to someone else?

We finally got to the center part of the area

There was a large wooden sculpture type thing in the middle

"It looks like part of a church" I observed

"You would know" smirked Eli

I hit him playfully

I looked around a little bit, the place was absolutely gorgeous and magical. There were lush bushes absolutely everywhere, it was the perfect place to go to, especially with Eli. It looked exactly like the romantic fantasies every girl has.

"As beautiful as this place is,maybe we should go somewhere else..possibly with food?" I teased and pulled him back towards to where we had entered the forrest

He dragged me towards a tree instead and leaned into kiss me

"Or we can just stay here?"

We kissed each other blissfully for a few minutes in the gleaming sunlight, it was _perfection _

Normally, I would question kissing someone so passionately in a place of worship, but I was too awestricken to care.

"As much as I love kissing you; maybe we can do it in a less deserted place, possibly an indoor one, that's not freezing" I teased, giving him one more peck on the lips.

"Fine,tomorrow we're coming back here, you have no choice" He looked at me and smiled

"Hmm,you're very in the mood for urban adventures this week, I'm in" I giggled

"Urban adventures? well I definitely like the sound of that"


End file.
